Chemistry is Hot?
by Debonaire Luman
Summary: Luke helps Percy with his homework, but can't seem to take his eyes off his fingers. So maybe he's easily manipulated… Maybe. Warnings: Rated M for foreplay and just to be safe. No lemon. Involves mention of *gasp!* school work. (Scary music)


**Summary: Luke helps Percy with his homework, but can't seem to take his eyes off his fingers. So maybe he's easily manipulated… Maybe.**

**Warnings: Rated T for foreplay and slash (male x male). Involves mention of *gasp!* school work. (Scary music)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Chemistry is Hot?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why'd you put a three in front of feramonium nitrate?"

"Feramonium isn't an element," Luke smiled to himself.

"Then what is Fe!?"

"Iron."

"That makes no sense! I hate chemistry," Percy complained, twisting the sparkly pencil between his nimble fingers. Luke watched for a moment, captivated.

"Then why did you take it?"

"I thought we would get to blow things up and play with acid and stuff like that."

The older boy shook his blonde head in disbelief and stared as the pencil twirled around his fingers.

Back to the book.

"I put a three there because the irons have to balance. I really don't see why you don't understand," Luke spoke with slight frustration.

"But when you balance one, the other ones get messed up!"

"Percy, just look. Put that down. Listen to what I'm saying," Luke confiscated the pencil, having been way too intrigued by the fluid movements and those long, slender fingers.

"There are three irons on this side, so there have to be three irons on that side."

"But there are three nitrogens on that side now and only two on this one!"

"So you double everything. See?"

Percy wrinkled his nose, "No."

Luke rolled his eyes and thrust the hair out of his face. Percy thought he looked so sexy when he did that. But the fact that he was irritated with him sucked away the excitement. This must be rectified...

"Please don't be mad," Percy pleaded, reaching out to twirl a strand of Luke's soft blonde hair around his index finger. Again with the fingers. Luke purred involuntarily. His hair was far too sensitive for his own good. Especially when his boyfriend was manipulative at inappropriate times. Percy smirked devilishly.

"Not everyone's as smart as you," he praised.

Luke moaned rather loudly as Percy gave a light tug.

"Stop it, Percy," his command fell powerless. It was more of a whine anyway.

"Why? I like it." he tugged again and Luke lidded his eyes.

"Ch-Chemistry."

"Don't be such a dork."

"Wha- Percy! This is important."

"This is important," Percy reasoned, closing the book with one hand and being a distracting nuisance with the other.

"Now is not the time."

"But we're all alone. And you're really hot."

Stupid Percy and his stupid bluntness that was just so sexy...

"Please?" he had no shame in begging, "I promise I'll do all my homework." Or bribing.

"You're going to do your homework anyway."

"Well then I'll sit in your lap while I do it." As if to demonstrate, Percy moved to straddle his boyfriend's lap.

More tugging. Luke couldn't conceal the growing need in his pants.

"Finish your chemistry first. And hurry up," he grumbled.

"You're not very patient, are you?" Percy teased, purposefully readjusting his weight to engage the hardness between them. Luke gasped and shivered minutely.

Percy lowered his voice to a tempting whisper, "Luke, do me." He flittered his best bedroom eyes. They always worked on his easily-seduced boyfriend.

Luke swallowed thickly and mumbled a husky, "Fine."

He pulled the younger boy away hurriedly in search of a flat surface. Percy smiled in triumph.

They both breathed hard.

"Really Luke? You make it too easy," Percy laughed through huffs.

"What?" he spoke more in confusion rather than indignity.

"All I did was pull your hair and bat my eyes, and you give in."

"It was a bit more than that! And I can't help that you have the most beautiful eyes that ever existed."

Percy smiled and tugged on Luke's hair teasingly. Luke moaned quietly, "You know that drives me crazy. You're very manipulative."

"I think you're just easily manipulated."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but Percy quickly covered it with his own.

The older boy rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep from smiling.

So maybe he was easily manipulated... Maybe.

* * *

A/N: So I wrote this forever ago, and now I finally posted it because it was just collecting electronic dust on my computer.

And by the way, chemistry is not hot. At all. I speak from a pain-filled past experience. Actually it's ongoing. AP chem next year. *Shiver*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
